


From a King and his descendant to another

by DaleEarwicker46



Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [27]
Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, First Time Blow Jobs, Multi, Or maybe handjob I dunno, Sharing, Threesome - M/M/M, pawjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: Miguel and King Nacho show Denzel a good time.
Relationships: King Nacho/Denzel/Miguel
Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926
Kudos: 1





	From a King and his descendant to another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadly_Comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/gifts), [ZooFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooFan/gifts), [Inutoaluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inutoaluv/gifts).



"O-oh, dear."

The prince shivered as he was trapped in a warm embrace from both sides by the two muscular dogs he knew very well in his chambers. Miguel sniffing and licking at his hair from behind while King Nacho in the front rubbed up his chest from beneath his tunic while groping his growing bulge and kissing at his neck. He let out a soft moan when he got down and started licking at it, occasionally kissing at it, his cock already at full mast. Then the canine licked up his clothed erection again, his eyes wander up to the blushing male and he growled softly before gnawing on the zipper of his pants.

"Looks like he wants a closer look at what you're packing," Miguel spoke, nuzzling at his neck and letting him go.

With a slow nod, Denzel sat down on the edge of his bed and spread his legs. The canine teething on his zipper crawled up beside him and brought him in for a kiss as his descendant got down on his knees between his legs and planted his nose against the bulge. While Denzel leaned into the kiss hesitantly, he reached down and rubbed down his ears while he zipped down his pants and pulled them down amongst his underwear, exposing his hard cock that bounced and swayed gently in the warm atmosphere.

Separating from the kiss, Nacho licked his lips at the human's decently sized girth, adorned with small wisps of blonde pubes. "Heh, almost as big as ours, huh? Rather impressive, if I say so myself. Right, Miguel?"

He nodded in agreement before going to lap at his churning balls and kiss them.

"Er, I-I think so." The human answered, biting his lip from the lukewarm sensation going up from his sack to his shaft. Miguel reached the tip and swallowed it down along with over half of his length. He gasped sharply and jolted in his mouth, raising a small chuckle from the ruler beside him.

"Pent up much, your majesty?" He asked in a soft mocking tone.

"I-it's my first time getting head, and I've hardly any time to myself because of responsibilities." He stammered slightly, relaxing when the dog began to bob up and down slowly. "You'd understand."

He hummed in contempt, "Hm, true. But aren't you and the tooth fairy a thing?"

"We haven't - _nngh_ \- gotten to that point yet. Plus, her long teeth might get in the way." The blonde said, moaning as the grown pup sucked him off. His tongue slithering along the underside of his cock and swirling around each time he bobbed his head up and down. The canine gripped him at the base and hummed as he began to suck harder and rapidly swirl his tongue around the blonde's length as he moaned in bliss and brought the other next to him into another kiss. But he soon broke it and bucked up when he felt him suck on his head and stroke his shaft.

He moaned louder, clutching the sides of the canine's head while stroking his ears, his half-lidded eyes staring hypnotized at his wagging tail. He could feel himself come closer and closer to his climax when he pulled off him out of nowhere, smiling open-mawed while panting softly. Denzel pouted at the loss, but let it go when the dog next to him mused his hair and pat him on the back. 

"Don't worry, I'm up next," Nacho reassured, scootching his relative aside and getting down in front of his still-hard rod, his tail swishing from beneath his golden robe. Without a word, he started off by licking up the human's underside all the way up to the tip as he held him at the base. Smirking at the small squeak he made, he did it again but went up the left side, and then the right, running his smooth wet tongue across every bit of the blonde's he could get while he bit his gloved finger.

Miguel watched him while nuzzling against his back and grooming his shoulders and up his neck, his paws reaching around to rub and pinch his nipples. Undaunted by that, he kept it up, doing down to his balls and sucking on them before going up and taking the man down to the hilt. 

"Oh, goodness!" Denzel ground out through clenched teeth at the slick heat of King Nacho's mouth consuming most if not all of his cock. He stayed like that, his entire cock in his mouth, the tip barely tapping the back of his throat and his tongue rubbing against his shaft until he slowly, but surely pulled up to the tip as his paw went up and down his length. He then swirled his tongue around the tip before taking it and a few inches of him down, making him moan shakily.

He got louder as the ruler sucked graciously on his cock, taking him down halfway and releasing from him with a pop each time. His paw going up twist, down twist as he did so, before letting Miguel take over and do the same as he leaned down to take one of his balls in his mouth and suck on them. The grown pup released him with another pop, letting his ancestor take over once more while going down to suck on the blonde's other ball while the blonde, who was fairly quiet through the entire thing, panted heavily and pat the both of them.

He couldn't imagine any words to describe these chihuahua's fellatio skills among many others. Nor could he fathom how they learned to without hesitation. Could it be because of what their mates have done over time? Would the Sabertooth fairy be able to herself when the time comes? Heck, is even Mayor Wags as skilled as these two? He couldn't be sure, but it wouldn't matter as he was back on course to his denied moment. The ruler had just finished taking him down to the hilt once more before releasing and letting Miguel at him again, but alas, for the last time.

"You look close, your majesty. Here, Miguel will do the honors." He said as he moved aside and let his descendant come forth.

Instead of using his mouth, he gripped his shaft with both paws, one lower down and the other farther up close to his head, and started jerking him off at a steady, but hurried pace. Moaning at this, Denzel gripped his shoulder for support as the ruler on the right held his leg stationary. He couldn't but let out something that was a curse cut off into an exhale when Miguel's paw twisted around on the upper part of his cock while Nacho reached under to squeeze his sack and roll the orbs inside around his fingers.

"A-Aaah, I'm going to-to..." The blonde warned blissfully, causing the canine stroking to open his mouth and stuck his tongue out. The seductive look he gave him a few quick strokes after that was enough to make him come undone. He made a strangled sound and immediately after, a broken groan as his cum shot out in semi-large drops onto the grown pup's tongue, letting only a few drops land before he aimed towards Nacho, who had his tongue out as well, a couple more drops landing on his tongue while some got on his snout and cheek.

They moan as they put tongues together, rubbing and slithering against one another as they both pump his throbbing dick to coax out more that the king had. He thrusted weakly into their paws, pushing out a few more drops that they lapped up hungrily before they let him go. Both dogs kiss and swirl their tongues around the others, tasting and swilling all the cum they got, sharing it and their spit among one another before swallowing.

Denzel laid on the bed, coming down from his high before he sat up, looking at the two canines that just got done tasting his seed with a relieved smile. "Thank you, I really needed that."

Miguel raised an eyebrow, confused. "Wait, didn't you say you want us to drop you some tips on your girl, the Sabertooth Fairy?"

The human made a poker face at that while he pulled up his pants and stuffed his flaccid penis away. "Uh, well yes, but it kind of escalated from there when I asked how your lovers, uh, you know." He finished sheepishly, too much of a gentleman to say the words when he knew full well what it was.

"What, sucked us off?" Nacho asked, saying it for him, albeit bluntly. The blush on Denzel's cheeks darken.

"Y-yes, exactly."


End file.
